The present invention is directed to a system for covering a surface such as a ceiling or suspended ceiling, and the system can also be used for covering a side wall. The system utilizes a plurality of beam elements which are substantially a U-shaped cross-section and a mounting arrangement for mounting the beams to extend parallel to each other with a desired spacing between the beams and filler elements which are inserted in a spacing between the beams with a snap fit.
Ceiling systems having parallel beams are known. Examples of such ceiling systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,277,622; 3,313,075 and 4,328,653. These ceiling systems can be used in conjunction with a suspended ceiling consisting of T bars for holding the panels of sound-absorbing material as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,295,284; 4,361,996 and 4,448,006. In addition, the beam elements can be mounted both on curved surfaces and side walls such as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,327.
In many of the above-mentioned systems, there is spacing left between the edges of adjacent beam elements. However, it is known to provide a filler strip or member between the edges as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,410,043 and 3,645,051.